goatlingsfandomcom-20200214-history
HA Buddy Accessories
''Lisa says, 'What's up? We carry all the fun stuff here! Held stuff, hands, paws, tails, speech bubbles, text tags, veils, little pets in the foreground, masks, eye patches, glasses, and earrings.' '' The HA Buddy Accessoriesshop is run by Lisa, and is located in the Shopping District. Here, you can buy accessories for your HA buddy. The shop was one of seven added to the site on the 7th of May, 2017http://www.goatlings.com/forums/view_topic/36375. The shop refreshes every 10 minutes. An AD of Lisa, designed by user Variou, was added to the site on April 24th 2017http://www.goatlings.com/forums/view_topic/36085, and can be purchased from the Diamond Dust store. Normal Accessories Stock item_693.gif|Three Earrings item_694.gif|Tooth Earrings Heart Pin.gif|Heart Pin Blank_HA_Buddy_Shield.gif|Blank HA Buddy Shield April_Showers_Veil.gif|April Showers Veil Yellow_Veil.gif|Yellow Veil Green_Veil.gif|Green Veil Teal_Veil.gif|Teal Veil Blue_Veil.gif|Blue Veil Purple_Veil.gif|Purple Veil Pink_Veil.gif|Pink Veil Red_Veil.gif|Red Veil Orange_Veil.gif|Orange Veil Black_Veil.gif|Black Veil Sparkle_Veil.gif|Sparkle Veil Rain_Veil.gif|Rain Veil Water_Veil.gif|Water Veil Fox_Tail.gif|Fox_Tail Wolf_Tail_1.gif|Wolf Tail 1 Wolf_Tail_2.gif|Wolf Tail 2 Wolf_Tail_3.gif|Wolf Tail 3 Phantom_Friends.gif|Phantom Friends Skull_Mask.gif|Skull Mask Party_Banner.gif|Party Banner Pink_Balloon.gif|Pink Ballon Confetti_Veil.gif|Confetti Veil Beefriends.gif|Bee Friends Unicorn_Tail.gif|Unicorn Tail Partytime_Noisemaker.gif|Partytime Noisemaker Thief_Eye_Patch.gif|Thief Eye Patch Scepter.gif|Scepter Knight_Sword.gif|Knight Sword Shadow_Veil.gif|Shadow Veil Aggal_Mask.gif|Aggal Mask Cold_Frisson_Mask.gif|Cold Frisson Mask Sand_Dragon_Mask.gif|Sand Dragon Mask Scarecrow_Mask.gif|Scarecrow Mask Ninja_Mask.gif|Ninja Mask Love_Letter.gif|Love Letter Love Kiss.gif|Love Kiss Sweet_Kiss.gif|Sweet Kiss Flower_Earrings.gif|Flower Earrings UFO_Veil.gif|UFO Veil Umbrella.gif|Umbrella Leaf_Umbrella.gif|Leaf Umbrella Cat_Tail_2.gif|Cat Tail 2 Cat_Tail_3.gif|Cat Tail 3 Cat_Tail_4.gif|Cat Tail 4 Cat_Tail_5.gif|Cat Tail 5 Cat_Tail_6.gif|Cat Tail 6 Cat_Tail_7.gif|Cat Tail 7 Cat_Tail_8.gif|Cat Tail 8 Cat_Tail_9.gif|Cat Tail 9 Anchor.gif|Anchor She_Pronouns.gif|She Pronouns He_Pronouns.gif|He Pronouns They_Pronouns.gif|They Pronouns Xe_Pronouns.gif|Xe Pronouns It_Pronouns.gif|It Pronouns Big_Frames.gif|Big Frames Kind_Frames.gif|Kind Frames Lovely_Frames.gif|Lovely Frames Half_Rim_Glasses.gif|Half Rim Glasses Round_Frames.gif|Round Frames Tiny_Specs.gif|Tiny Specs Punk_Glasses.gif|Punk Glasses Blue_Star_Glasses.gif|Blue Star Glasses Pink_Star_Glasses.gif|Pink Star Glasses Purple_Star_Glasses.gif|Purple Star Glasses Yellow_Star_Glasses.gif|Yellow Star Glasses Blue_Cateye_Glasses.gif|Blue Cateye Glasses Pink_Cateye_Glasses.gif|Pink Cateye Glasses Red_Cateye_Glasses.gif|Red Cateye Glasses Black_Cateye_Glasses.gif|Black Cateye Glasses Tortoiseshell_Frames.gif|Tortoiseshell Glasses 3D_Glasses.gif|3D Glasses Cyborg_Glasses.gif|Cyborg Glasses Aesthetic_Glasses.gif|Aesthetic Glass Cupcake.gif|Cupcake White_Petal_Veil.gif|White Petal Veil White_Flu_Mask.gif|White Flu Mask Black_Flu_Mask.gif|Black Flu Mask Pink_X_Flu_Mask.gif|Pink X Flu Mask Blue_X_Flu_Mask.gif|Blue X Flu Mask Cute_Flu_Mask.gif|Cute Flu Mask Heart_Flu_Mask.gif|Heart Flu Mask Blue_Cheek_Band_Aid.gif|Blue Cheek Band Aid Pink_Cheek_Band_Aid.gif|Pink Cheek Band Aid Blue_Nose_Band_Aid.gif|Blue Nose Band Aid Pink_Nose_Band_Aid.gif|Blue Nose Band Aid SolarEclipseGlasses.gif|Solar Eclipse Glasses MoonBalloon.gif|Moon Balloon AcePrideFlag.gif|Ace Pride Flag AgenderPrideFlag.gif|Pride Flag AromanticPrideFlag.gif|Aromantic Pride Flag BiPrideFlag.gif|Bi Pride Flag DemiboyPrideFlag.gif|Pride Flag DemigirlPrideFlag.gif|Pride Flag GenderfluidPrideFlag.gif|Genderfluid Pride Flag LesbianPrideFlag.gif|Lesbian Pride Flag NonbinaryPrideFlag.gif|Nonbinary Pride Flag PanPrideFlag.gif|Pan Pride Flag PrideFlag1.gif|Pride Flag 1 PrideFlag2.gif|Pride Flag 2 TransPrideFlag.gif|Pride Flag LoveIsLove.gif|Love Is Love Banner FireworksVeil.gif|Fireworks Veil Sparkler.gif|Sparkler StarEarrings.gif|Star Earrings AD Based Accessories Stock Accesories that were not added in their own update are usually related to an AD. MoonCharm1.gif|Moon Charm 1 MoonCharm2.gif|Moon Charm 2 MoonCharm3.gif|Moon Charm 3 Baddy_Friends.gif|Baddy Friends Kite.gif|Kite Satchel.gif|Satchel The_Magician_Blinders.gif|The Magician Blinders The_Magician_Wand.gif|The Magician Wand LoversVine.gif|Lovers Vine ChariotJewelry.gif|Chariot Jewelry TheWheelMask.gif|The Wheel Mask TheWheelSigil.gif|The Wheel Sigil BlueAllStarStars.gif|Blue All Star Stars PinkAllStarStars.gif|Pink All Star Stars YellowAllStarStars.gif|Yellow All Star Stars BlueAllStarBat.gif|Blue All Star Bat PinkAllStarBat.gif|Pink All Star Bat YellowAllStarBat.gif|Yellow All Star Bat BlueAllStarPoms.gif|Blue All Star Poms PinkAllStarPoms.gif|Pink All Star Poms YellowAllStarPoms.gif|Yellow All Star Poms BlueAllStarMitt.gif|Blue All Star Mitt PinkAllStarMitt.gif|Pink All Star Mitt YellowAllStarMitt.gif|Yellow All Star Mitt TheHangingManVeil.gif|The Hanging Man Veil Temperance_water.gif|Temperance Water SweetDreamsSleepMask.gif|Sweet Dreams Sleep Mask VioletSkySleepMask.gif|Violet Sky Sleep Mask DreamSleepMask.gif|Dream Sleep Mask CatSleepMask.gif|Cat Sleep Mask BreakfastSleepMask.gif|Breakfast Sleep Mask MoonCardStaff.gif|Moon Card Staff SunCardFlowers.gif|Sun Card Flowers SunCardSun.gif|Sun Card Sun WorldCardIvy.gif|World Card Ivy SpringtimeDivineHalo.gif|Springtime Divine Halo JupiterBook.gif|Jupiter Book MoonsOfJupiter.gif|Moons Of Jupiter PlanetSaturnRing.gif|Planet Saturn Ring AuroraScarf.gif|Aurora Scarf GalaxyEarrings.gif|Galaxy Earrings Sprouts.gif|Sprouts GentInBlueCane.gif|Gent In Blue Cane PrimadonnaShawl.gif|Primadonna Shawl BlackFirePatch.gif|Black Fire Patch BlueFirePatch.gif|Blue Fire Patch DarkBlueFirePatch.gif|Dark Blue Fire Patch GreenFirePatch.gif|Green Fire Patch OrangeFirePatch.gif|Orange Fire Patch PurpleFirePatch.gif|Purple Fire Patch SpaceRacerEarrings.gif|Space Racer Earrings RadicalShades.gif|Radical Shades 90sKidToy.gif|90s Kid Toy References Category:Shop